Turbulence
by salvatoresandherondales
Summary: Just a short continuation of the finale and what happens after you know what.


Mindy stilled after a moment and pulled back, touching her lips with her finger and looking at Danny. She cleared her throat. "Um, uh, w-what was that?"

Danny looked just as shocked as she did but it faded away immediately. "Your hand was missing," he answered, as if it explained everything.

"Obviously," she returned, rolling her eyes and reverting back to banter to cover the tension hanging in the air. It wasn't working. "I was getting you your water." She gave him a pointed glare. "Which you interrupted with your soft pillows of doom."

"Your hand was missing," Danny said again, rubbing at the back of his neck and the look in his eyes a little panicked, pointedly ignoring Mindy's comment about his lips. Had he really messed up badly? "There was, uh, turbulence, and your hand was wasn't there to grab."

"You kissed me because there was turbulence?" Mindy repeated, her eyes wide with confusion and shock and just about any other emotion related to it when the banter dissipated as soon as she'd started it. The tingle of the kiss still radiated through her body but she forced any visible reaction down. She'd responded to Danny more passionately than she'd realised.

"Not just because," he mumbled, his eyes on the floor of the plane.

Mindy's heart skipped a beat on its own accord, sending signals to her brain that she couldn't quite understand. She took a step towards him before she knew what she was doing only for him to take three steps back. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Yes," Danny answered instead, daring himself to look at her. "Turbulence, right."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there?" Mindy cursed herself for eternity when it came out as a question. She knew his fear of planes was there, and she _was _genuinely sorry. "I was just getting our drinks but I was taking a while because I couldn't work out which soda would be the one you'd prefer and-"

"Min," he said, cutting off her words with the nickname she endlessly teased even though this time it made her breathless. "It's fine, really. I should be apologising. That shouldn't have happened. You're getting back with Cliff and my thoughts got ahead of me." He looked at her properly, then, his gaze directly on her, his usual lopsided grin present but laced with sadness that Mindy hadn't learnt to recognize yet.

A somewhat awkward silence settled between them when neither said anything before Danny cleared his throat a thousand decibels louder than needed and teleported himself away. Well, that's what it looked like to Mindy. She was positive it had happened before she replayed it in her head and saw he'd just walked away quickly. The discarded soda bottle that Danny had taken from her hand was a stark reminder of what just occurred, as was the warmth emanating from her face where Danny's hands had held her. The information was still processing in her mind, that Danny Castellano has kissed her. _Kissed her. _She had no idea what to make of it.

Mindy shook her head, chanted (more like mimed but no one had to know that) Beyonce Pad Thai at least 10 times and grabbed the soda with a huff. Conflicting emotions were haunting her, and Danny just _left_. No, that wasn't happening. He'd kissed her first, not the other way around. If anything, it was her god given right to leave first. She put the water down, by herself this time, chanted once more and almost stomped back to her seat. She grabbed Danny by the ear and pulled him out his seat.

Danny spluttered, almost choking on his own saliva as the force threw his head back. He didn't remember Mindy being that strong. "What are you doing?" he managed to ground out. She dragged him back to where she'd been with the water and let him go, crossing her arms. "What if I had my seatbelt on?"

"I don't give a damn about your seatbelt, Danny," Mindy whisper-yelled, wary of the passengers of the airplane that wouldn't like to hear her tear shreds off Danny.

Her tone caused Danny to drop his 'nothing happened' façade and his head snapped up to look at her. "You're…angry?" he asked, his voice breaking somewhat subtly on the adjective.

Mindy threw her hands up in the air. "Of course I'm angry, you kissed me and bolted!"

He was silent, his eyes searching for some sort of familiarity in Mindy's face.

"And now you're not going to say anything?"

Danny shook his head. "I was way out of line. I thought it'd be better if we pretended it didn't happen."

"I kissed you back, Danny. We _made out_. It wasn't just you. You kissed me and disappeared." When she'd replay this scene later, in her head, she'd realise that most of the sentences that she spoke afterwards didn't make any sense.

"I thought it'd be better it we p-"

"Say that again and I'll hit you. You don't have the right to pretend it didn't happen. It takes two to tango, Danny."

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the tango comment. Of course she'd use a saying like that. "You're getting back together with Cliff, Mindy. It was a spur of the moment thing; there was turbulence and you weren't there so I found you." Danny shook his head again. "You're getting back together with Cliff."

"Thanks to a letter you wrote," Mindy retorted.

"Not the point."

"What is the point, then, Castellano?" she asked, momentary anger distorting her words.

"I've already told you, Mindy. It was a comfort thing."

"A comfort thing?" she repeated. She couldn't believe this was happening. That a plane trip had rocked her world.

"Yes," Danny breathed. "Again, I'm sorry." He turned on his heel at that, leaving her standing there again, even more confused than before.

With nothing else to do but return to her seat, Mindy grabbed the tonic water and headed there. She chucked the drink at him, muttering, "This conversation isn't over," before settling into her seat for the rest of the flight.

Hey guys, first TMP story I've ever written. Hope you liked it! :)


End file.
